


The silence between us

by maybeillride



Series: Songfics [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: ...and that makes you both utterly happy, An attempt to capture that specific moment:, And can just accept each other down to your very cores, Gen, Hiking, M/M, Nature, Songfic, When you're with someone, Without saying a word, transcendence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeillride/pseuds/maybeillride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We turn and there’s the river, flat ribbon of light dazzling us, and we stop to just stare. And the crickets should be done. It’s late, it’s far too late in the season for crickets, but here it’s like the rules don’t apply. I lean against a birch, my ears full of their lazy song, my eyes full of the liquid dance before us, my heart full of your silence beside me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The silence between us

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny impressionistic thing popped up after hearing a favorite song again for the first time in forever, and realizing my GOD this is Mako and Haru on a nature walk together... and entering that wordless space unique to them. It hit me hard. We all say so much to each other. We try so hard to understand who we love and to make ourselves understood. And even on the best days it's a struggle :/ 
> 
> The moments when we can be in such perfect step that we don't need words are magic <3
> 
> Inspired by "The Silence Between Us" by the brilliant Bob Mould (click the link below for the full sensory experience :D)

The sun is a pale blaze overhead. A warm finger, reaching purposefully down to us as we climb out of the rental car. It’s like it’s trying to find us. No matter where we are, on the scrubby edge of the Holiday Inn parking lot where we finally decide to leave the car, scurrying across the highway fast between the semi-trucks and the giant SUVs, slipping single-file into the woods on the footpath, it feels like the heat from the sun wants to help you and me alone.

The trees arch across overhead, a latticework prettier than you’d find in any garden, their graceful bare fingers interweaving and threading and holding each other. We shuffle through piles of their fallen spring and summer, light and fluffing around your big feet leading us, my smaller ones following. They sigh around us, a soft sound, a hushed whisper.

The bluejays aren’t so concerned about the quiet as we turn deeper into the woods. They’re pissed at us, how _dare_ we invade their turf, and the first one to scream as we pass breaks our little unspoken vow of silence. You let out your little laugh, the one you do just for you when you watch the sitcoms you love all alone in the living room, cozy under the blanket on the couch. The one I hear from the kitchen as I make tomorrow’s lunches, and I smile down at my hands, because it’s one of my favorite sounds in the world. It’s you being happy for you and it sounds like a private joke I’m not supposed to hear, but you’re letting me anyway.

The crickets are a more peaceful introduction. We turn and there’s the river, flat ribbon of light dazzling us, and we stop to just stare. And the crickets should be done. It’s late, it’s far too late in the season for crickets, but here it’s like the rules don’t apply. I lean against a birch, my ears full of their lazy song, my eyes full of the liquid dance before us, my heart full of your silence beside me.

You’re happy. Your eyes are free to gaze out next to mine, your mouth is free to rest so softly, your whole big form slouches in your hoodie and jeans and you’re ageless, suddenly. You could be a 16-year-old kid on a school trip. You could be a way-too-young-looking 40-something on a second honeymoon. You’re someone I can’t believe I get to stand so casually beside, acting like this is just a little breather on a little walk.

And you look away, finally. Our gazes meet and you smile, the tiniest thing, gentle confirmation. I return it.

***

[“The Silence Between Us” – Bob Mould](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmU10kjb0qA)

_There were trails of fallen trees_ _Deciduous and weedy marsh The lowland birds and crickets roared The final sound of fall Along the banks of the river We approached the footbridge Entering the wilderness Following my footsteps_

_T_ _he silence between us is the time When I can hear the thoughts Thoughts on your mind, yeah_

_Beyond the panic and worry that Seems to consume most every thought There lies a calm and steady hand That someday you might see Perhaps it isn't what you wanted Or even what you're looking for But once you see the symmetry Once you see the you and me_

_The silence between us is the time When I can hear the thoughts Thoughts on your mind, yeah While others whistle nervous The words will disappear What thoughts are on your mind, yeah_

_You park the car outside the Holiday Inn We cross the highway single-file And you were walking in a hurry And there was me without water with a smile_

_The silence between us is the time When I can hear the thoughts Thoughts on your mind, yeah While others whistle nervous The words will disappear What thoughts are on your mind, yeah On your mind, yeah On your mind, yeah On your mind, yeah_

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
